Comfort Found in Prison Cots
by A.L.R.iter
Summary: When Chuck gets set-up and sent to prison for something he didn't do he finds himself face to face with the scary reality that he may not make it out alive since his Archangel is out of commission. Lucky for him Cas is already there working on a separate case for the Winchesters. However Cas is low on grace so Cas and Chuck team up to stay safe until the Bros arrive to save the day
1. Chapter 1

Cas/Chuck Prison Fic

(Co-written with Càstíel NaughtyAngel Növák)

Chuck stood there with a shocked, vacant expression. There was something really dehumanizing about being stripped of his clothes, rights, and having a mug shot taken by the lens of a camera, that's probably judging him less than he was judging himself. As the camera flashed and captured his 5 minutes of 'fame' he remembered thinking "I'm just a writer. How did this happen?" But was quickly jolted from the thought as he was escorted in handcuffs and an orange jumper though an iron door that clanged powerfully behind him, locking him into his new reality. A reality called 'Prison'.

Chuck glanced around the large open area of the prison as the Prison officer told him things he couldn't focus on and unlocked his wrist and ankle cuffs. Chuck could feel his heart beat hammer, and could feel his stomach tighten as he choked down the taste of bile in his mouth. He shuddered a bit as the cold cuffs came off and he touched the pain filled spots on his wrists as he looked around at inmates sitting around eating supper. This was hell, living hell. And Chuck was not going to do well in here.

"You'll be shown your cell in 30 minutes once eating time is over. Go get something to eat, and remember to play nice with the others." The monotone officer said and turned to leave. "I don't really know why they think you need to be in here, based on the case built against you, but good luck. You'll need it." The officer said and turned to leave.

"You're leaving?" Chuck said turning and suddenly looking frightened.

"Well, yeah. I'm not a part of the prison staff. I'm an officer with the county. You're the prisons responsibility now." The officer saw Chucks worry, and to be honest the officer really was nice, he could see that whatever case had been made against Chuck was totally a set up. "Good luck, Chuck." The officer said and turned as they buzzed him out of the prison.

Chuck stood there in shock, and then turned around nervously glancing around. He really hoped that Sam and Dean would get his voicemail he made with his one phone call. They were probably his only hope. Now he just had to survive prison until they came to rescue him.

Chuck looked around and started walking towards a relatively empty table, but before he could get there someone grabbed his shoulder and said "Hey! Chuck!" And Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin and spun around cringing from the hand that had tapped his shoulder.

"C-Castiel?!" Chuck stammered in an almost pre pubescent squeak. "Y-you're here? Already?!" Chuck gasped and held a hand to his racing heart. "Oh thank GOD! I thought I would die in here waiting! Let's go. Zap us out of here!"

Cas grinned but then frowned suddenly at the mention of rescue. "I can't Chuck. I don't have enough strength to do that. Besides I'm working on something for Sam and Dean. I have to stay."

"Stay? Are you crazy? We have to get out of here! Wait…. Why are you in a prison jumper? Didn't you just get here?" Chuck said and looked at Cas with confusion.

"No, I've been here a couple of weeks. Why are YOU here?" Cas said and tilted his head mirroring Chuck's confusion.

"I-It's a long story, and a HUGE misunderstanding. I think I was set up. Anyway, so what's the plan? How do we get out of here?" Chuck said and stepped closer whispering now, since talking loudly about an escape plan would probably be bad for both of them.

"The plan, is we go eat supper. And as far as getting out of here goes, I have noooo idea yet. I'm still waiting to hear from Sam and Dean." Cas said and took Chuck by the shoulder and walked him to his table. "Chuck meet convicts. Convicts meet Chuck." Cas said and gestured to the 4 individuals sitting at the table glowering up at them. "Don't worry, they look evil but they all listen to me. You should go get some food before they stop serving. I'll be here, filling them in on why they shouldn't beat you up."

"Beat me up?!" Chuck whispered in a shrill voice. "Cas, are you sure I should sit here? I don't want-"

"Yes, Chuck. Calm down. I promise these guys are the LEAST of your worries. Now go get some food before our friends here get suspicious." Cas spun Chuck and urged him towards the food line with a slap on the ass. Chuck let out a small yipe and then cleared his throat like it didn't happen, and walked forward nervously.

"Go get food, go get food in the creepy prison, go get the creepy prison food, and go straight back to Cas. Cas will keep me safe." Chuck mumbled to himself as he rounded the corner to where he smelled food. It smelled horrible, but he didn't really get a say on what food he got in prison.

But as Chuck circled the corner he was suddenly headed off by a big tough looking guy with a shaved head and really intimidating muscles that popped out the veins on his arms, which also seemed to stand out on his intense brow. "O-oh, hello there, um, excuse me, didn't see you there. Not that you're not very noticeable, sir. Um, sorry sir." Chuck said and tried to wriggle around the beefy man. But to no avail because the guy grabbed Chuck by the jugular and swung him around pushing him through a doorway, into a dark room.

As Chuck fell to the floor coughing and gagging, he could smell the strong aroma of dryer sheets and could hear swirling washing machines. Then as the light clicked on, and the door was shut, Chuck noticed he was in the laundry room, and it wasn't just him and Mr. Muscles, but a whole group of about 5 other convicts all standing around him as he lay coughing on the floor. Chuck glanced around as he wished he was back at home sleeping, passed out and drunk on his sofa. He wished that he would wake up and it would just be a bad nightmare. But as the men closed in around him, opening up their jumpsuits and pulling out their cocks, Chuck thought he may not wake up if he hadn't already. He really wished he would wake up. But it was becoming clear that this wasn't a dream. And he had NO chance of getting out of this easily. He couldn't even speak. He couldn't find his voice and he was scared stiff.

One guy grabbed him by the hair and another made sure Chuck wouldn't stand up by kicking him in the gut. Chuck grunted and curled in on himself as much as his body could as they yanked his head back. "Let's see what you can do pretty boy." One inmate said and gripped Chuck's jaw, forcing his mouth open. Chuck's eyes began to tear up and he struggled. He tried to get the inmates hands off of his face, and out of his hair, he tried turning his head away too, but nothing worked. He wasn't strong enough, and he knew guys like this would treat him worse the more he resisted. He had a whole school history of bullies that taught him the basics of what happens to guys like him if he fought the bullies.

So Chuck stopped kicking, stopped trying to find his voice, and stopped thinking. He just let his jaw slack and closed his eyes, accepting that prison was hell, and he just tried to think about home. He reminded himself that if he was lucky he may someday get back home. IF he was really, REALLY lucky.

Chuck could hardly keep from gagging as he felt the head of a cock get pushed into his open mouth and Chuck could hear their gross laughter and the one man's grunts of pleasure as he forced his cock into his mouth, but Chuck just thought about home, about his sofa, and his robe and anything to keep him from thinking about….. the horror happening to him. He just wanted to let it happen, and then hopefully it would be over. He'd survived this sort of stuff before, he could do it again…

But like the godsend he is, Cas just then barged in and punched Mr. Muscles in the back of the head with a lunch tray and proceeded to knock down and out, all 5 of the other men, with a strength that was only explainable by the fact that Cas wasn't your average guy. Chuck sat there, and for a moment he gasped as Cas' hand came towards him, but he grabbed the inmate who was holding Chuck's hair and twisted his arm, making him let go of Chuck's hair painlessly. Chuck slumped down, and kicked the floor sliding away from the violence. He leaned against a washing machine and wiped his mouth, gagging and pulling at his jumper that they had began to unzip.

His eyes didn't leave Cas, but for a moment each time he saw the convicts faces light up in shock as they fell to the floor unconscious. Chuck felt better seeing them get their asses handed to them, but he wasn't safe yet, he knew that this was only the beginning, and retaliating usually made things all the harder to prevent the next time. Chuck sat speechless as the room was now silent but for the machines and Cas breathing heavily, blood on his knuckles, making sure that all the convicts weren't getting up for another round.

Then Cas turned and looked at Chuck. Chuck didn't know how to react, he was grateful, but also in shock. Terrified by his attack. Cas walked over slowly hunching down to Chucks eye level where he sat on the floor. "Chuck, are you okay? My God, I shouldn't have let you out of my sights. Fuck. I knew things would be tough, but I didn't think they would go after you so soon. I'm so sorry, Chuck." Cas reached out, going to touch a bloody cut on Chucks chin and cheekbone. But Chuck closed his eyes and flinched.

"D-don't I um, Cas, thank you. But um.. I need a moment to, calm down first." Chuck said and curled his legs in to try and stand up. Cas held his hands out to help him. Chuck eyed Cas' hand and gingerly took it and let Cas help him stand. "You shouldn't have helped me. It'll make them try harder and they'll get even more violent about it next time." Chuck said softly hardly able to look at Cas now. He felt dirty and weak, and … like a burden to Cas.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't let them do that to you! Not in a million years! Besides, there won't BE a next time. I won't let anything happen to you, Chuck. I promise." Cas said and pulled Chuck into a hug. Chuck stiffened but let Cas hug him. He wasn't afraid of Cas, he just was still shaken up about the attack. Probably would have nightmares again like he used to in high school. But this was by far an entirely worse situation than any of those high school bullies were. These guys would kill Chuck if they got the chance.

"Cas, I know you mean well, but I don't really think you can keep me safe the entire time I'm in here, we don't even have the same cells. That's um…. Where I hear most of the…. Bad stuff, happens….." Chuck said cringing at the thought of sharing a cell with some other fuck hungry convict.

"I can and I will, starting with getting your cell switched to mine. I will protect you Chuck. Besides, you're my heavenly responsibility, as you are a Prophet. We can't have you getting raped and killed in prison. It's not conducive to your 'process' now is it?" Cas said with a small smile trying to cheer Chuck up. Chuck did smile a bit at that, and nodded. Okay, but don't worry too much. I can put up with the physical and sexual abuse, just… I don't want to die yet…." Chuck said sadly and hugged his arms around himself.

Cas wrapped his arm around Chuck's shoulder and walked them carefully out of the Laundry room. He turned out the light and closed the door so that the inmates would be left to sleep until a guard came around on patrol to find them. "Well, I won't let any of that happen to you, Chuck. You're heavens precious cargo. You need to be mentally, and physically ship shape, so you can write the Winchester Gospels." Cas said and walked them both to the lunch line. "Now, time to eat, and make sure you get a little extra if you can, because I lost my string beans and potatoes when I clocked that inmate over the head with my tray. I wanted that food yet." Cas said sadly and smiled at Chuck.

Chuck smiled back a bit. "Okay, I'll see if my cute convict face can get us some extra food." Chuck said and stepped up to the lunch lady and flashed a brilliant smile. Cas watched on from a few steps back, proudly tweaking an eyebrow and grinning as he saw how the lunch lady actually softened at seeing a face uncommon to prison. She even looked a bit concerned by the cuts on Chuck's face. Which from her perspective probably made him out to seem like a pitiable soft hearted guy who wasn't going to last long in prison, so she heaped two large piles of potatoes and a couple other items onto his tray and gave him a soft smile and told him to "Eat up, you need your strength." And Chuck gratefully nodded and walked back to Cas. "Got it!" Chuck said and walked back to the lunch tables with Cas. Cas pulled Chuck into a proud side hug and sighed saying "Wow, Chuck, I'll have to remember this for if I ever need your charms when working another case. Maybe you can get info out of other people too!" Cas said and grabbed the apple off of Chucks tray and bit into it. He chewed the crisp red apple a bit and then tucked it into his cheek and said, "But first things first, after supper I am getting your room switched to mine!" Cas said and nodded reassuringly.

"But how? Isn't that sort of stuff hard to do here?" Chuck said and looked at Cas curiously.

"Well Chuck, you have your charms, and I have MINE." Cas said and smirked as they reached the lunch table and sat down to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was over now, and Chuck made tiny pacing circles in a less noticeable corner by the front desk's window. He figured maybe the inmates would leave him alone if he stood near the prying eyes of the guards, and staff of the prison. Chuck glanced around nervously past his hair, and chewed on his nails anxiously. He kept circling back around to peek at the door next to the bullet proof office window. He was trying to see if Castiel was coming out yet. He didn't like how they had to cuff him and place two guards on him as they brought him into the Prison Managers office. The manager was a gruff, tough looking guy, he looked like he ran a tight ship and Chuck was worried that even Castiel couldn't get his room switched... Chuck leaned against a metal post and sighed... It was taking longer than he thought for Cas to come back out... He hoped he hadn't gotten Cas in trouble for asking for the switch...

Cas had to talk to the prison manager for a good twenty minutes before finally getting the answer he wanted. He was lead out with the guards holding his arms and grinned over at Chuck. "It's all good now. You've been switched to my cell with me, and we will now be cell mates..." He was uncuffed by the guards and lead back with Chuck next to him. "It took a hell of a lot of convincing but I finally got him to crack. Now I can keep watch of you constantly..." He gave him a reassuring smile as they were lead through corridors, and past other cell mate's cell blocks. They finally arrived at the cell block where the two of them would be staying. The guards shoved them in there, and locked the cell door before walking away.

Chuck smiled at the good news and followed behind Cas silently as they were led by the guards to their cell block. Chuck felt much calmer now that he was going to be sharing a cell with someone he trusted. But, as he glanced around at the other cells in their block he saw all sorts of smirks and obscene gestures flaunted in his direction, hoots and hollers and unflattering remarks from the lips and wagging tongues of sexually frustrated beefy men tattooed and scarred from God know what... Chuck tried not to pay attention but he grew pale and afraid, his posture curled in. He hastened his steps to walk a wee bit closer to Cas; Cas made him feel safe.

He stepped into the cell and as he heard the clank of hard iron bars clang shut he cringed and sighed all at the same time. He was relieved as much as he was afraid... that clank made the whole ordeal seem real. Like, that moment in the films where the character is locked shut in the cell and all his fears become real... his situation becomes painfully apparent, and he feels trapped. Chuck may be sharing a cell with Cas... but, his struggle was far from over. He would have to stay alert if he was going to make it out of here all in one piece.

"Th-thank you Cas." Chuck said and walked across the room looking at their dreary surroundings. He caught a glimpse of himself in a small plastic mirror in the corner. He grimaced at the horror of his jail jumper and looked away quickly, trying to refocus on something else. He looked over at the bunk bed. "Which one do you want? Top or bottom?" Chuck asked and looked meekly at Cas.

"I'm always the top." Cas said with a smirk and hopped up on the top bunk. "Hey, don't worry about it. It wasn't that hard and hey, I rather I have you in here than anyone else. At least here I can look after you and make sure you're okay..." Cas leaned back against the wall and let out a sigh. "Most men in this prison take one look at you, and want to jump you since your pretty much considered the 'fresh meat' here. But I won't let that happen, you're safe with me and the guys that listen to me..." He gave Chuck a reassuring smile. "Anything you need, anything at all I want you to come straight to me and tell me okay?" He said and raised a brow. "I know this is a prison and all but hey, we have each other to make the best of our time here..."

"I'm really lucky that you are in here too." Chuck said and stared at the floor a moment, realizing that Cas was risking a lot by helping him. Then Chuck looked back at Cas "I'm kind of surprised though, I thought Sam and Dean sent you to get me. But you've been here for awhile? What happened Cas? Didn't really figure an angel would break any laws, or let alone get caught and taken in by the police. Why didn't you just zap out of here?" Chuck paused, and his brow furrowed. "Wait, fresh meat? But, not all the guys get beat up or ... um... raped... so why did they zone in on me? I know I'm not a big guy, but no one knows what I did. I could be a murderer. They wouldn't know the risk of attacking me... would they? Am I that transparent as a target to them?" Chuck walked up to the bunk and stepped up on his mattress to get at a better height to continue talking with Cas. He held onto the metal frame and looked up at Cas sitting in the top bunk. Chuck kept his voice low, so the cement walls wouldn't echo his voice.

Cas looked over at Chuck. "Chuck, guys take one look at you and they can tell whether they have a shot or not just by how you show your body language alone... That's kind of how prison works. Believe me, everyone here can tell a virgin from a non virgin..." Cas sighed softly. "I would zap out of here but my grace is weak right now and there's a case here at the jail. Demons of some sort and I'm just here to keep an eye on them for Sam and Dean until they make a move or I'm strong enough to take them out myself. That's more the reason I want to protect you."

Chuck suddenly looked mortified and clamored up the bunk to crouch in front of Cas, his whisper strained and panicked "Are you freaking kidding me?! So on top of criminals here wanting to fuck me or kill me every chance they get I have a fricken DEMON to look out for?!" Chuck was now gripping Cas' prison jumper tightly his full attention on Cas. Chuck was totally freaked out. He just wanted to go home. This was WAY out of his element. The riskiest things he had ever done before all this stuff was go to the grocery store on a storewide sale day and battle coupon clipping house wives for his dinner. This was PRISON. He wasn't made for this! And he knew that even some of the toughest criminals DIED in prison. How did he even stand a chance at getting out alive, even WITH Cas here with him. "Oh for the love of God, how could this get any worse?! Cas, I don't have a CHANCE. You're better off just looking after yourself. I don't want you to die trying to protect me... especially if there is a demon around that needs taking care of..." Chucks grip loosened and he slumped back, his eyes looking sad, terrified and kind of hopeless.

Cas hated seeing Chuck like this, it hurt him to see him so scared. He pulled Chuck close to him, practically so that Chuck was leaning into his lap. "Chuck, I'm gonna keep looking out for you, I won't stop protecting you. I can look out for both of us just fine. I'm not just going to leave you to die or get raped. Right now you're on my top priority list..." Cas ran a soothing hand through chucks hair trying to calm him down some. He could feel how bad Chuck was trembling against him. His other hand rubbed his back lightly holding him close to his chest. "Don't you worry about anything, you're perfectly safe with me Chuck, I promise. I would die to protect one of God's chosen Prophets..."

Chuck was shocked by the hug, but he assumed that Cas wasn't really the same awkward angel he had started out as on earth. Knowing the Winchesters had really changed Cas, and it had changed Chuck too. He certainly has done things by now, that he never would have expected of himself. But he still always reverted back to his shy, awkward self. Which is probably why, he let out a shaky sigh and then pried himself from Cas' arms and replied shakily, "Um... th-thanks Cas, but..." Chuck glanced out of the cell seeing an inmate across the way smirking at them. "But, uh, don't you think us hugging like this will only make me a BIGGER target?" Chuck slid back and sat a little ways away from Cas glancing nervously out of the cell and then back at Cas. Chuck curled his legs up hugging them to his chest. "I don't want … _that_, to happen again." Chuck said softly, the memory of earlier coming back to him in alarming clarity.

"Sorry, no, you're right. That may indeed make things worse… but…" Cas said looking at Chuck. "Claiming an inmate is also another way of keeping other inmates from making a move. It's like when animals claim territory, or a mate. The others leave them the fuck alone if they know what's good for them." Cas clenched his jaw and stared at Chuck. "Sorry I know that's probably not the best thing to hear right now… after what you've been through."

"I'm fine. I've been through this sort of thing before. Just not as… intense. If faking things with you keep the other inmates away, I'm willing to do it if you are. I just don't want that to endanger you, Cas." Chuck said and looked at Cas nervously.

"We wouldn't be able to just 'fake' it, Chuck. It's not as easy as high school where rumors will do most of the work. We'd have to actually, DO some things. There's literally no privacy here. To get them to believe it, we have to put on a show with it. Where people will see, and know that you're 'mine', so to speak. I just want you to know the facts, Chuck. This isn't going to be easy, but it may be your best shot at getting out of here alive." Cas said so sadly, wishing he could do more. But he couldn't until he got his grace back to full power.

"Okay, I understand. It won't be as bad if it's you. I trust you. I know you don't mean it in a rapey way. Let's do it that way. If it's my best shot, I may as well take my chances with it." Chuck said and nodded, letting out a shaky breath. "Just…. tell me before you do it. Okay, like. Plan it out and tell me before hand, okay? I'll need to mentally prepare myself." Chuck said and slightly cringed.

"Of course, Chuck. Of course, I'll even try to make most of the interactions so that we won't have to do it, but rather just make it believable. Okay? I'm going to protect you. Even though all of this is pretty fucked up, I promise, I'll make this as easy on you as I can." Cas gave Chuck a slow nod, and gave him a faint sympathetic smile, to show that he was genuinely sorry about all this. But at least they were both in here together.

"Okay." Chuck said and then hugged Cas briefly, before climbing down to sit in his bunk and try to calm himself down a bit. He knew this was going to be hard, and he needed to try and take it one day at a time the best he could. So, Chuck, with his mind all wrapped up in worry, decided to take a nap. Because there was an awful lot of time left doing nothing when you're in prison, and thinking was exactly what Chuck needed to avoid doing right now. He only hoped the nightmares would stay away.

Chuck jerked up in the middle of the night screaming and clutching his blanket to his chest kicking at the cot and pressed himself up against the wall hyperventilating until Cas jumped down and crawled onto Chucks cot. "Chuck, Chuck are you alright? It's me Cas, Shhh, it was just a nightmare, you're okay. Calm down, please be quiet, we don't want the guards to come. Shhhh, it's okay…." Cas said and pulled Chuck to him, holding him in his lap, soothing him, and stroking his hair.

Chuck tried to slow his breathing as he stared at the wall of the cell, thinking his heart was going to explode. He didn't want to think about the horrible things in his past that the memories of his current situation had brought to the surface. He didn't want to think anything. To a point, right now, Chuck wanted to be dead. He hated being a prophet, he hated being so weak, and useless, and he hated everything about his life. "Why is this happening to me, Cas?" Chuck said nearly coughing on the tears and saliva in his mouth.

"Shhhh, it's okay Chuck, you're here with me. I promise I'm not going anywhere, and I'm going to get us out as soon as I can. All right?" Cas said comforting Chuck best he could. Cas was heartbroken seeing Chuck like this. He knew that the prophets had it bad already, but this was just like rubbing salt in the wound. He silently sent a prayer to heaven asking his father to help Chuck, to help him see peace, to help him have hope. And he asked that he grant Cas the strength to get them both out of this place. But it seemed to Cas that this felt awfully like a test. Like Chuck was put in here with him to teach Cas a lesson about something. What that was, Cas didn't know, but he was totally dedicated to protecting Chuck. They would get out of here together, or in the very least, Cas would make sure CHUCK would get out of here. He would even die trying.


End file.
